Runaway Love
by IKookie
Summary: Kagome Finally Got away from a bad past to find the cold hearted popular Sesshomaru at her new school? Rated M for Lemons and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour it's me again i can never quite continue a story very long i lose interest.. well here's another Sesshomaru - Kagome this time wink wink :

* * *

Kagome walked into the new school for her first time dreading it all the way '_papa..'_ she thought quietly to herself as she walked down the empty hallways apon reaching what seemed like an office kagome knocked on the door quietly " Hello?..." he called out a young girl that looked about her age maybe older popped out from behind the desk " h-hi.." she called back and straightend up "n-name and a-age please " the young girl asked quietly, and camly. " Kagome Higurashi. 16." she stated camly and waited for a reply.

there were a few sounds of fingers hitting keys and beeping but beside that you could hear a pin dropp or a person sneeze from a mile away. Kagome looked around the office and sighed . Abruptly the girl that was at the desk handed kagome her paper and sent her out of the office " i-it will do you well to stay out of t-trouble " the young girl said and looked down shutting the door with a nervous look. Kagome sighed and scowled " How rude." she said and went to turn around to look at her schedule more clearly.

Bumping into a muscular and hard chest kagome growled as she landed on tail bone " Hey watch where your goi.." she never finished her sentence as she looked up to see the most breath taking man she had ever seen he had long silver hair and golden eyes " ing.." she stated for a moment as she stood up and dusted herself off " My apologies. " he stated in a cold manner . kagome sighed " it's ok " she said and smiled lightly and brushed past him as she began to walk quitely towards her New Homeroom. Sesshomaru watched the girl walk past him . '_ well that was certainly different most girls would blush and faint if they ran into me..._' he thought to himself but shook his head and stalked down the hallway to his classroom

_- IN CLASS -_

Sesshomaru took his normal seat at the back away from all the crazed fan girls and looked out the dull window the seat beside him remained vacant.

" Eyes to the front !" Yelled a voiuce through all the talking and chattering. Most eyes gazed up to the front of the class room a young looking handsome man stood at the front he extended a hand to his side in which a girl with long raven hair stood " this is Kagome Higurashi she will be joining us for the rest of the year ." he stated in a cold but caml sense as he pointed with a drastic sigh to the seat that was beside sesshomaru " there's a free place there ... well what are you waiting for go on " he said . Kagome nodded dumbfounded and walked up the aisle some girls glaring at her as she did until one with brown hair stood up " I demand to know why _the new girl_ get's to sit beside Sesshomaru " she said. At this kagome rolled her eyes in disgust " Just sit down and shut the hell up i thought this would be a good school year apparently not if im going to have annoying sluts like you in my class " Kagome called out in irratation. already the beginning of the school year and she hated people. The girl looked taken back and sat down imeadiatly. Kagome smirked and glanced at sesshomaru " Hey your the guy i ran into this morning... " she trailed off as their eyes met..

* * *

Review please will be putting new chapter up soon don't worry.


	2. The Order and attack

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter many thanks ; this is my second chapter up.. Im not to happy about it but oh well. spur of the moment eh? anyway read away.

* * *

Just as their eye's met kagome felt a hand brush against her bottom her left eyes twitched as she turned around to face a black haired boy " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! " she yelled out and punched him in the nose and huffed quietly the teacher chuckled " well deserved " he said camly . Sesshomary raised and eyebrow curiously and stared at the dark haired women who sat beside him. While the teacher began to teach sesshomaru bent over towards kagome " eat lunch with me"  
he stated one hands on her table . She looked over camly " is that an order or a invitation?" she whisperd back tapping her pencil softly against her desk " an invitation " he answerd back and sat back up straight in his desk.

Lunch

sesshomaru tapped his clawed hand against the table quietly '_ where the hell is that women _" he thought to himself a bit annoyed any girl would have been here early. About 5 minutes later and Kagome soon arrived sitting down opposite him he glared at her. " what the hell took you so long ! " he growled out. Kagome shot daggers towards him " I can do what i wish with my free time mr. Stick-up-your-ass. " she replied in a hiss and stared at the lunch on her tray and poked it the meat... um.. substance? jiggled slightly " is this stuff even edibale?" she asked in disgust . Sesshomaru chuckled " Not likely." he said and stood up " come " he order. Kagome looked up at him and smirked sitting still . He looked down at her with a glare " did you not hear me ?" he asked in a low voice. " Oh i heard you. I just don't do as other's order ask me nicely and maybe i'll come " she said crossing her arms

He growled and looked down at her . right into her big brown eyes.. Big Mistake. " grrr.. Fine. Please come?" he asked in a growl Kagome beamed and stood up throwing her lunch of and stood by his side . Sesshomaru raised a curious eye brow at the miko. " ok where are we going?" she asked looking up at the tall man. he shrugged casually and began to walk out of the lunch room kagome by his side.

kagome huffed and crossed her arms and then growled for a moment " sesshomaru!," she yelled out in annoyance covering her mouth right after speaking out so loudly '_ forgot about him having sensitive hearing_' she thought to herself . Sesshomaru flinched lightly at the sound of her loud voice he glared down at the young miko anger flashed lightly in his eyes/ Kagome smiled weakly and stepped back a bit " s-sorry Sesshomaru " she said with a quick panic and ran into something hard. She looked up to see another pair of molten gold eyes she quirked her head to the side lightly . Sesshomaru sneered " Little brother. " he stated camly. The young man with dog ears on his head glared at sesshomaru " what?" he asked not noticing he had his arms around kagome. Kagome blushing slightly coughed . Sesshomaru chuckled and glared at Inuyasha. " release kagome if you don't mind " he said. Inuyasha looked down at kagome and smirked and back up at his brother " and why should i?" he asked nuzzling her kneck slightly.

Kagome shiverd slightly and try to wriggle out of his grasp but it only got tighter. in the next moment kagome was on the ground slightly out of it and in a daze. Seshhomaru held Inuyasha against the wall by the throat eyes bleeding red. The last thing kagome saw was sesshomaru and inuyasha until she just fainted with a small thud against the ground..

* * *

Review please next chapter coming up soon ; hopefully eh? Enjoy and sorry to keep you on a tight leash with suspension of the story and all. 


	3. A Glimspe of an Angel

Sorry if my chapter seems short in reality i write them late at night while listening to songs therefore im somewhat distracted but the songs give me ideas for what's going to happen in the chapter. Get it good ;D hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kagome groaned her hands shot up to her head as she looked around finding nothing but white she groaned again and sat up. Now nose to nose with the oh so Popular Sesshomaru-sama. she blinked a couple times and scooted back at the moment unaware of where she was.

she hissed and grabbed her head glaring at him, " what the hell happend " she hissed out . Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow and chuckled " you fainted clumsy " he said and poke her nose playfully .

Kagome nipped his finger and stuck out her tongue " Im not clumsy" she said and crossed her arms laying back in the small bed or what ever she was lying in right now she wasn't quite sure." Maybe im just... a bit tired today " she said with a casual shrugg of her shoulders as she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and stood up " well if your tired you should get some rest am i right?" he asked camly as he stood up and began to walk towards the door .

" wait your leaving?" she asked as she crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat there looking at him as if waiting for some kind of a smart- alick reply. she never got it he just left through the door . sesshomaru leaned against the door frame on the other side his head in his hands _' what the hell is she doing to me' _he thought to himself as he sat up and growled his golden eyes narrowing as he pushed past some freshman and headed towards his last period class sitting down in his normal seat her ran a clawed hand through his hair .

A friend of Sesshomaru's came forward and sat facing him . " what the matter Sessho?" he asked in displeasure at his friend's uneasyness. Sesshomaru lifted his head and sighed with frustration" she killing me Akio." he said as he cracked his knuckles. Akio raised his eyebrow slightly with a confused face. It took him a while to register exactly what Sesshomaru was talking about." Oh you mean the new girl ! " he said hitting his fist against his open hand . Sesshomaru slapped him upside the head " get lost you moron " he growled as he stood up and headed back towards the nurses office upon reaching it he got a sight of the heavens. Kagome had her shirt lifted just above her head revealing a black laced bra.

* * *

Lol nice anyway did ya enjoy it well tell me review it : i'll be happy next chapter might be a little late to those people who look forward to reading my story. Talk to you later. Salut.Avoir. Sayanora. Choa. Buh- Bye 


End file.
